แม่แบบ:Navbox/doc
แม่แบบนี้เป็นหนึ่งในป้ายกลุ่มบทความ (Navigational templates) ซึ่งจะเชื่อมโยงไปยังรายชื่อหัวข้อต่างๆ ที่เกี่ยวข้อง การใช้ ค่าพารามิเตอร์ใดที่ไม่ต้องการใช้ก็ไม่ต้องใส่ |state = |title = |image = |above = |group1 = |list1 = |group2 = |list2 = ... |group20 = |list20 = |below = }} รายชื่อพารามิเตอร์ ในแม่แบบนี้จะใช้ชื่อของค่าพารามิเตอร์เป็นอักษรภาษาอังกฤษตัวพิมพ์เล็ก ดังตัวอย่างในกล่องด้านขวามือ ถ้าไม่มีการกรอกค่าพารามิเตอร์อื่นๆ นอกจาก name และ title กล่องนี้จะปรากฏเป็นกล่องแถวเดียว พารามิเตอร์ "images" และ "groups" มีคำอธิบายการใช้อยู่ด้านล่างที่หัวข้อ คำอธิบายค่าพารามิเตอร์ ส่วนค่าพารามิเตอร์อื่นๆ (เช่น "imageleft" ) จะแทนที่เซลล์ของ group (group-cells) หมายเหตุ "group1" ฯลฯ อาจใส่ค่าหรือไม่ก็ได้ เช่นเดียวกับ "above/below" รายชื่อค่าพารามิเตอร์อย่างย่อ ดังนี้ :name - ชื่อของแม่แบบ :title - คำที่จะแสดงใน title bar สามารถใส่ลิงก์ภายในวิกิพีเดียได้ :state - autocollapse, show, collapsed หรือ plain (การแสดงผล (ซ่อน/แสดง) ของกล่อง :::ถ้าพิมพ์ "autocollapse" ถ้ามีกล่อง navbox มากกว่า 1 กล่องในบทความ จะยุบกล่องลงอัตโนมัติ; :::ถ้าพิมพ์ "plain" กล่องจะไม่แสดงปุ่ม "ซ่อน") :titlestyle - ปรับรูปแบบ title-bar โดยใช้ CSS style เช่นbackground:gray; :groupstyle - ปรับรูปแบบ group-cells โดยใช้ CSS style เช่น background:lightgray; :image - ภาพทางด้านขวา (ไม่ใส่ก็ได้) ให้กรอกเป็น tag ใส่ภาพเต็ม (ไม่ใช่ใส่เฉพาะชื่อภาพ) เช่น :imageleft - ภาพทางด้านซ้าย (ไม่ใส่ก็ได้) ให้กรอกเป็น tag ใส่ภาพเต็มเช่นกัน ภาพนี้จะไปแทนที่เซลล์ของ ชื่อกลุ่ม (group-cells) :above - ข้อความที่ปรากฏเหนือส่วนของรายชื่อกลุ่ม (group/list section) (ควรเป็นรายชื่อของลิงก์ภาพรวมของหัวข้อ) (ไม่ใส่ก็ได้) (ดู :groupn - คำทางซ้ายมือก่อนหน้ารายชื่อ (list-n) (ถ้าไม่ได้กรอกพารามิเตอร์ group-n, list-n จะเริ่มตั้งแต่ขวาสุดของกล่อง) :listn - ข้อความแสดงลิงก์ภายในที่เชื่อมโยงหัวข้อทั้งหมด มักแบ่งกันด้วย แม่แบบ middot เช่น A B :below - ข้อความที่ปรากฏด้านล่างส่วนของรายชื่อกลุ่ม (group/list section) (ไม่ใส่ก็ได้) :navbar - ส่วน nav link ของ title-bar (ค่าปริยาย: Tnavbar แสดงผลเป็น ด • พ • ก; ถ้าไม่ต้องการให้แสดงให้พิมพ์ "navbar=plain") รายละเอียดเพิ่มเติม และข้อห้าม โดยละเอียดอธิบายอยู่ด้านล่างส่วน คำอธิบายค่าพารามิเตอร์ ดูรูปแบบกล่อง navbox อื่นๆ ที่หัวข้อ ''โครงสร้างตาราง'' คำอธิบายค่าพารามิเตอร์ ต้องมี :; name :: ชื่อของแม่แบบ เพื่อใส่ในลิงก์ของ "ด พ ก" ("ดูแม่แบบนี้ พูดคุยเรื่องแม่แบบนี้ แก้ไขแม่แบบนี้") เพื่อให้ลิงก์ทำงานได้ไม่ว่าแม่แบบจะถูกใช้อยู่ในหน้าใดก็ตาม เพื่อความสะดวกอาจพิมพ์ :; title :: ข้อความที่ปรากฏตรงกลางของแถบบนสุดของตาราง มักจะเป็นหัวข้อของแม่แบบนี้ เช่น คำอธิบายอย่างกระชับของเนื้อหาด้านล่าง ควรมีบรรทัดเดียว แต่หากจำเป็นต้องมี 2 บรรทัดให้ใช้ เพื่อให้ข้อความอยู่ตรงกลาง title bar : listn (อาจใช้ body แทนที่ list1) :: (เช่น list1, list2, ฯลฯ) ตัวเนื้อหาของแม่แบบ มักเป็นรายชื่อของลิงก์ Optional Cells :; groupn :: (i.e. group1, group2, etc.) If specified, text appears in a header cell displayed to the left of listn. If omitted, listn uses the full width of the table. :; image :: An image to be displayed in a cell below the title and to the right of the body (the groups/lists). For the image to display properly, the list1 parameter must be specified. The image parameter accepts standard wikicode for displaying an image, i.e. ::: :; imageleft :: An image to be displayed in a cell below the title and to the left of the body (lists). For the image to display properly, the list1 parameter must be specified and no groups can be specified. The imageleft parameter accepts standard wikicode for displaying an image, i.e. ::: :; above :: A full-width cell displayed between the titlebar and first group/list, i.e. above the template's body (groups, lists and image). In a template without an image, above behaves in the same way as the list1 parameter without the group1 parameter. :; below :: A full-width cell displayed below the template's body (groups, lists and image). In a template without an image, below behaves in the same way as the template's final listn parameter without a groupn parameter. For an example of the below parameter in use, see . Styles Styles are generally not recommended as to maintain consistency among templates and pages in Wikipedia. However, the option to modify styles is given. :; titlestyle :: CSS styles to apply to title, most often the titlebar's background color: ::: titlestyle = background:#nnnnnn; ::: titlestyle = background:name; :; bodystyle :: Specifies CSS styles to apply to the template body. The shorter name style may be used when no other style parameters are specified. This option should be used sparingly as it can lead to visual inconsistencies. Examples: ::: background:#''nnnnnn''; ::: width:N'' or width:auto; ::: float:[''left/right/none]; ::: clear:[right/left/both/none]; :; groupstyle :: CSS styles to apply to the groupN cells. This option overrides any styles that are applied to the entire table. Examples: ::: background:#''nnnnnn''; ::: text-align:[left/center/right]; ::: vertical-align:[top/middle/bottom]; :; liststyle :: CSS styles to apply to all lists. Overruled by the oddstyle and evenstyle parameters (if specified) below. :; oddstyle :; evenstyle ::Applies to odd/even list numbers. Overrules styles defined by liststyle. The default behavior is to add striped colors (white and gray) to odd/even rows, respectively, in order to improve readability. These should not be changed except in extraordinary circumstances. :; abovestyle :; belowstyle :: CSS styles to apply to the top cell (specified via the above parameter) and bottom cell (specified via the below parameter). Typically used to set background color or text alignment: ::: background:#''nnnnnn''; ::: text-align:[left/center/right]; Default styles The style settings listed here are those that editors using the navbox change most often. The other more complex style settings were left out of this list to keep it simple. :titlestyle = background:#ccccff; :bodystyle = background:white; width:100%; vertical-align:middle; :abovestyle = background:#ddddff; text-align:center; :belowstyle = background:#ddddff; text-align:center; :groupstyle = background:#ddddff; text-align:right; :liststyle = background:transparent; text-align:left/center; :oddstyle = background:transparent; :evenstyle = background:#f7f7f7; Since liststyle and oddstyle are transparent odd lists have the color of the bodystyle, which defaults to white. A list has text-align:left; if it has a group, if not it has text-align:center;. Since only bodystyle has a vertical-align all the others inherit its vertical-align:middle;. Other : state autocollapse, show, collapse or plain :: Defaults to autocollapse. A navbox with autocollapse will start out collapsed if there are two or more tables on the same page that use other collapsible tables. Otherwise, the navbox will be expanded. For the technically minded, see MediaWiki:Common.js. :: If set to collapsed, the navbox will always start out in a collapsed state. :: If set to plain, the navbox will always be expanded with no hide link on the right. :: If set to blank or anything other than autocollapse, collapsed or plain (such as "show"), the navbox will always start out in an expanded state, but have the "hide" button. : To show the box when standalone (non-included) but then auto-hide contents when in an article, put "show" inside tags: :: state = showautocollapse :: That double setting will force the box visible when standalone (even when followed by other boxes), displaying "hide" but then auto-collapse the box when stacked inside an article. : Often times, editors will want a default initial state for a nav box, which may be overridden in an article. Here is the trick to do this: ::In your intermediate template, create a parameter also named "state" as a pass-through like this: ::| state = } ::Example: with autocollapse as the default initial state. Bolivian peso transcludes it and has only one nav box. So the peso nav box shows. Chilean peso has two nav boxes. So the peso nav box collapses. ::Example: with expanded as the default initial state. All transcluding articles shows the content by default, unless there were an hypothetical article that specifies state = collapsed when transcluding. ::The | will make the template expanded when viewing the template page by itself. :; navbar :: Defaults to Tnavbar. If set to plain, the v • d • e links on the left side of the titlebar will not be displayed. Currently, however, the title will also no longer be centered. See Title centering below for a workaround. โครงสร้างตาราง Table generated by without image, above and below parameters (borders added for illustration only): } |group1 = } |list1 = } |group2 = } |list2 = } |list3 = } without } |group4 = } |list4 = } }} Table generated by with image, above and below parameters (borders added for illustration only): } |title = } |above = } |group1 = } |list1 = } |group2 = } |list2 = } |list3 = } without } |group4 = } |list4 = } |below = } }} Table generated by with image, imageleft, lists, and without groups, above, below: } |imageleft = } |title = } |list1 = } |list2 = } |list3 = } |list4 = } }} การใช้ไตเติล If the either the navbar (the ด • พ • ก links) or the แสดง/ซ่อน are disabled, then the title is not centered: This can be resolved by padding the title with on the right or left: |list1=Padded right }} 1234567890123456789012345678901234567890 |list1=Padded left }} Note that omitting both the show/hide link and the navbar has no effect on the title centering, as follows: